Some electronic devices include several electronic modules. These electronic modules are connected to each other and provide a specific function. However, it is possible to make the assembly inconvenient or reliability of electrical connection low after the electronic modules are connected to each other due to the bad design of the connecting mechanisms of these electronic modules. Therefore, how to provide a connecting design capable of promoting assembly and electrical connecting reliability has become a prominent task for the industries.